Back at Camp
by LukasMalachi
Summary: What happens when Percy, Jason, and Nico are all single after a quest well conquered? Rated M for underage drinking, language, and POSSIBLE (not guaranteed) "mature content."
1. Chapter 1: Back at Camp

Back at Camp

\- LukasMalachi -

 _ **Author's**_ _ **Note**_ _ **: Hey everyone! Welcome back to those who have waited two years for an update (again I'm sorry) and welcome to those who are new here ;). Thank you to everyone who stuck it out. I hope you all like this. Tell me what you think in the comments. I might just be able to incorporate your ideas if it serves the plot. Happy reading!**_

 **Nico POV:**

I laughed although it wasn't funny. Percy often told the worst jokes, but I had to make it seem like his little jokes about flying burritos were funny. Don't get me wrong; I love the guy – unh… platonically, I mean. He's great. He rescued me from the Lotus Casino, then from the Underworld, then from Gaea… I guess I'm just his damsel in distress… Yes, platonically.

At least, it's platonic for Percy. I can't force anything. Plus, I don't want to ruin a relationship. Sure, I'm gay, but _he's_ not.

It's dinnertime, and as it ends, Jason comes to sit by me and Percy. Recently, he's been hanging out with the old Camp Jupiter members, but I guess he's changing it up today.

"Hey," Jason says, eyes twinkling sky blue as always.

"Hey," Percy and I both casually respond.

"So, I was wondering if you two wanted to come to this party that I'm throwing tonight to celebrate our camps merging. It's in my cabin since I live there alone," which was a feeling both Percy and I shared. Despite the merger of our camps, Greeks and Romans were still separated to keep the gods from having more of an identity crisis.

"Sure!" Percy exclaims before I can even think.

"Great! I guess I'll see you there then."

 _Shit_ , I thought to myself. Now, I'm not only going to be with Percy, which is hard enough as it is, but I'm going to be surrounded by all the attractive Camp Jupiter kids.

 _Shit_ , I thought again. The Camp Jupiter kids are all super attractive… including the girls. Percy's going to have a field day.

Although I can't force him to like me, it was a lot harder to see him flirt around with Annabeth. Now that _that's_ over, I get to watch every girl hit on him. OH, and at a party? Ha, of course he's going to flirt back… _Shit_.

 **Percy POV:**

"Wow, dude, your cabin is a whole lot bigger on the inside than I would've thought."

"Yeah, well, when your dad is king of the sky, he has a lot of space to spare." Jason laughed, responding to my comment.

I didn't quite get how that worked, but I'd seen weirder.

"So," I said, "is there anyone you have your eyes on?"

He laughed again. "I don't think I'll move on as fast as you," he said, commenting on my recent "post-Annabeth" conversations.

Still, there was something about _how_ he laughed in response. "But…" I hinted.

"Yes," he sighed in admission. "Yeah, maybe… I don't know. I'm interested, but not… I'm not, like…" he searched for the word.

"Crushing…"

"Yeah! Crushing… I mean, yeah, I'm not crushing on anyone."

" _Yet_." I suggested. His eyes looked away and his dimples popped although he didn't smile. He just took another sip from his red solo cup.

"Just go for it." I said. He seemed to take his breakup harder than either Annabeth or I did. We both sort of acknowledged that adventuring, in some weird way, kept us together. It wasn't the same after we got back from taking on Gaea. Things were… normal; and while there's nothing wrong with normal, it made our interactions a little more dull. The adrenaline rushes that had been constantly feeding our emotions, panicked and romantic, died out.

Although I can't say for certain, I think Jason and Piper were the same way. That, and she's a daughter of Aphrodite. They move on fast. Love is fickle, and so are they.

 **Jason POV:**

As soon as they entered, I blushed. I hate how easily my face turns red. Even after months of questing in the Mediterranean and tanning well beyond what I thought was possible, my cheeks still flushed pink at the slightest provocation.

He was just so… _pretty_. I know Cupid revealed his feelings for Percy, but that didn't stop my own. Thank the gods I didn't feel this back then. Cupid would've had no issue dishing my dirt.

"Hey!" I shouted, greeting him and Percy.

"Hey!" Percy responded before Nico could as usual.

"I'll be right back," Nico said, heading over to the drink table.

"Wow, dude, your cabin is a whole lot bigger on the inside than I would've thought." Percy comments. I tried to make small talk, but it became an interrogation.

"Yes," I sighed in admission. "Yeah, maybe… I don't know. I'm interested, but not… I'm not, like…"

"Crushing…" he filled in.

"Yeah! Crushing… I mean, yeah, I'm not crushing on anyone." _Dammit_ , I was not being nearly as subtle as I was trying to be.

Of course Nico returns right then, my cheeks still red from the questions and getting redder from his return. He had a red solo cup with wine. I don't know where he got it, or who brought it, but of course he somehow managed to be the most sophisticated one at the party.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked sincerely, and trying to make small talk.

"I brought it." He replied. One, of course he did. Two, I didn't even notice him carry it in.

"Where's it from," I ask, as if I really cared about the wine.

"Italy," Nico said plainly.

"Oh, duh," I reply with an exaggerated laugh… I'm blushing. _Fuck_.

 **Percy POV:**

 _Wait, wait, wait… Jason is gay?_ It was a thought that had never occurred to me… I mean, I guess he could be bi, but… damn… I missed it. Then again, this isn't the first time.

Jason was very clearly crushing on Nico. Nico didn't seem to notice, but he had a hard enough time dealing with his own feelings to get a read on others'.

"Hey, I think I'm going to get a drink." I interrupted, winking at Jason as I left. He flushed and I laughed. Oh yeah, this was going to be entertaining.

I stepped over to the drink table and this girl, Jeana, comes over at the same time. She starts to make conversation, and I respond to everything she says, but I'm more focused on watching Jason and Nico. After a while, I turn to her, and she's looking at me, clearly displeased.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Never mind," she responds, clearly frustrated. Shit, I didn't mean to be rude.

As I look back to Jason and Nico, Nico is actually smiling… Whoa, he's laughing, and it's really cute. It's not even sarcastic or ironic or anything. What could Jason have said that would've actually entertained Nico? Why is… Oh wait… hold on. _Oh my gods… am I jealous?_


	2. Chapter 2: Oh gods

Chapter 2: Oh gods…

\- LukasMalachi -

 _ **Author's**_ __ _ **Note**_ _ **: Hello again. I thought I'd be kind and upload again, only a day later. No, unfortunately, this will not be a regular thing. I'll by trying to update once a week, but I thought I'd sort of get the ball rolling here, plus Sunday is the start of every new week. Let me know what you think in the comments. Happy reading!**_

 **Percy POV:**

"Percy… Percy…" I heard, waking up, head pounding. "Percy, I have to go know." I open my eyes just barely; already the light is too much. I see Jeana slipping her sweater on as she leaves. In the doorway, she calls to me "Please… don't tell anyone about this." She exits and shuts the door, too loud. _Shit_.

 **Jason POV:**

I'm talking with Nico, waiting for Percy to come to the dining hall for breakfast. We see Jeana, a daughter of Minerva enter late. Percy enters soon after her, groggy and disheveled. _Damn, I guess Percy has a type._

"Wow, looks like you had fun." I comment.

"Shut up…" Percy mutters, clearly not in the mood. I look at Nico. He's not interested.

 **Nico POV:**

 _Gods dammit Percy, I'm fine with you…_ moving on _, but you don't have to rub it in my face_. I continue eating quietly and head off to commander training. I see Clarisse head over to the war map. She and I have been partnered up to plan seventeen different ways of marching on Troy. As if it weren't enough to hear the Trojan horse story a million times over, we have to come up with anticipatory plans of what the Trojans might do in response. The whole assignment feels like over-weighted busy work.

"Good to see someone so chipper," Clarisse comments sarcastically.

"Shut up…" I mutter, not in the mood.

"Hey, you don't have to get upset with me. I didn't do anything."

"I know," I reply, "sorry." Clarisse is one of the few people that can call me out on my shit. She's very forward about it, but she's sincere. She doesn't have the same pretense that a lot of the other campers have.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" from anyone else, I would think that's a gay insult, but Clarisse says it to everyone.

"Just… people."

"Ha, I get _that_."

"Do you?..." I ask plainly, trying to remain vague.

"Um, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were the only one that had to interact with the human, err… half-human population around here."

"I'm not saying I am," I say sharply.

"Gosh, if you didn't want to work today, you could've just told me."

"It's not like we have much of a choice. Our duties and assignments are what they are."

"I know that. Children of Ares…"

"' _Have a high sense of duty_ ,'" I fill in. "I know."

"Gods, Nico. What the fuck is up with you today."

" I don't need to talk about it."

"Don't need to or don't want to?" she snaps back quickly.

"What difference does it make?"

"You're clearly upset, if you just– "

"Fine!" I interrupt. "I'm still not over…" I trail off realizing the rest of the class is listening in. "Well, you know."

Clarisse looks at me, surprised. "Yeah, okay, I get it," she replies. I look at her blankly. "No, not from experience, but I get it. Anyway, I'm confused how you can be hung up over someone you never dated."

"So am I."

 **Jason POV:**

Nico's little outburst has become the talk of the camp. Although no one outside of our close circle really knows about much, I know. _Gods_ , why does he still have to be grieving over Percy. I get that he had hope now that he broke up with Annabeth, but as far as we know, Percy is straight.

I wish Nico would get over him. Yes, selfishly, but also for his sake. I saw firsthand how hard it was for him to even tell Cupid, and he knew already. When Percy found out, Nico was heartbroken to have him know. I know he didn't expect anything to come from it. He just didn't want it out there if it wouldn't change anything.

 **Percy POV:**

 _Gods…_ What the fuck had I done? No, I know what happened, I wasn't _that_ drunk. I just… Jeana…

I feel like a douche. I felt like a douche when I ignored her, but I feel like even more of one after last night. I may be flirty, but I don't… _do that_. It's just… Nico and Jason. They're actually really cute. I ship it. I mean, I'd be glad to see Jason move on and for Nico to finally have someone.

I'm still getting used to thinking of Jason in that way, but there's not much I can do about it. Actually, I've never really thought about it, but Jason is really pretty. Like, Hitler would've loved him… Wow that sounds weird, but he has perfectly blue eyes and his hair is naturally more golden blonde than most of those beach bums my dad is always annoyed with. Plus, he's super fit. I'd _like_ to think I'm equally fit, but it's not the same. I have a swimmer/surfer kind of build while Jason is, well, he's Steve Rogers after the Super Soldier Serum. He's Captain America. As far as I know, he was never pre-Serum Steve, but – _gods_ , what am I even talking about?

 **Nico POV:**

" _Gods,_ why am I even thinking about this? Percy is straight. I'd have a better shot getting Jason-the-all-American to go on a date than Percy."

"Wait, you mean you couldn't tell last night?" Clarisse asks.


	3. Chapter 3: Interruptions

Chapter 3: Interruptions

\- LukasMalachi -

 _ **Author's**_ _ **Note**_ _ **: Hey everyone! Sorry for the lack of updates. Finals can be a bitch. Still, I like to say "explanations, not excuses." Because I need to make it up to all of you, I'll be uploading three more chapters within this week for a total of 4 chapters to make up for the 2 I missed, the one for next week, and a bonus one because I slacked. Make sure to leave reviews. Feel free to make suggestions for plot, but know that not all suggestions will be incorporated. Happy reading!**_

 **Jason POV:**

"Hey… Nico?"

"Yeah?" he turns, swatting a hair out of his face.

"Could I talk to you for a sec?"

"Uh…" he hesitates, "sure." He responds finally, waving goodbye to Clarisse.

"Did I interrupt anything?" I ask. The two of them had seemed really focused on something, but I couldn't catch anything that they were saying.

"Uh, no. It wasn't anything _too_ important I guess."

"Oh, um, okay…" I trail off. I so don't know what I was thing. I don't know where to go with this.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?"  
"Uh… so, you remember when we kinda ran into Cupi-"

 **Nico POV:**

"Guys!" Percy calls from a few feet away as he's running towards us.

"Uh…" Jason stumbles.

"Yeah?" I ask, a little louder than normal.

"Piper is hurt. She just returned from her quest and asked for you… Jason. Sorry, not you Nico. If it's any comfort, she didn't ask for anyone else from the seven. I'm just the messenger."

"Uh…" Jason fumbles, turning towards me.

"What?... Go!" He runs off.

"Sorry about that," Percy starts, "did I interrupt anything?"

"Uh… no… I don't think so. He wanted to talk, but never really got to."

 **Percy POV:**

 _Oh gods, Jason was trying to talk to Nico_.

"Oh, weird." I respond. "Hey, do you want to get lunch while he's preoccupied?"

"Sure… yeah, that's fine."

"Oh, um… before we go, I was actually kind of hoping to talk to you to…"

"Yeah?..." Nico prompts timidly.

"I… um… I was wondering if you and Jason were-"

"What?" he cuts me off, urging me to go faster.

"I saw you and Jason at the party. I can tell you like him." I said, intentionally leaving out Jason's obvious crush.

"Oh," he replied, obviously uncomfortable.

"Which is new to me, because I was told you liked _me_." I hinted to no avail.

"Um," Nico started

"Now, I know that that was a while ago…"

"Percy," he said, trying to interrupt.

"But if you still like me, I like you too." I blurted.

 **Nico POV:**

 _Holy shit,_ I thought, _the Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, likes me._

"Oh," I reply, trying to remain calm. _Why now?_

"I know it's weird 'cause you like Jason, but if you were conflicted- oh, wait, that's not what I meant. Um, I just meant that if you were still interested, then I would be open to… um…" Percy seems to ramble in one breath.

"Percy," I begin.

"No," he says before I can finish. "Sorry. Um, I'm not saying 'no' to whatever you might've been trying to say. I just-"

"Percy!" I urge louder. "Look," I say, trying to remain calm, "you said so yourself: 'I like Jason.'" It felt weird to say aloud, but not as weird as when I had to admit to liking Percy in front of the freaking god of love himself. "I've tried _not_ to think about my feelings toward you."

"So…"

"Let me finish." I continue. "I can't honestly say I know what I feel for you." The way his eyes dulled made my heart sink. "It's not a 'no,'" his eyes lit up again, "but it's not a 'yes.'"

His sea-green eyes stormed, and I searched for something to end this conversation.

 **Percy POV:**

"Oh… um…" I had no idea what to think.

"Don't worry about it. Let me do that." He always did that, especially on quests. "I'll talk to you later today… or tomorrow. I don't know for sure…" There was a tense silence. "Bye." He said as he began to run to the dining hall.

"Soon?" I called after him.

He slowed. He tensed. "Sure," he responded.

 **Nico POV:**

 _Today should be a good day_ , I thought to myself, _your crush likes you. Plus, the guys you had crushed on for years just said he likes you back. Shit._

"Nico," Clarisse called, "we're done for today. Chiron gave us the night to sleep on our plans."

"Oh, cool. Thanks."

"You sure you're okay Nico? You've been spacy."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I'm just tired I guess."

"Mmm…" she knew there was more to it, but I wasn't going to go into it tonight.

"See you tomorrow."

"Later."

 _Today should be a good day. Gods, don't let me have a panic attack right now._

"Nico!" It was Jason. Apparently combat practice just got out.

 _Fuck. I cannot deal with this right now._ "Sorry Jason, can't talk."

"Nico! NICO!..." I stopped.

"Yes?" I turned around. "What is-" I was cut off.

 **Jason POV:**

 _Oh gods, I am kissing Nico freaking DiAngelo. Why hadn't I done this before?_


	4. Chapter 4: Just Checking In

Chapter 4: Just Checking In

\- LukasMalachi -

 _ **Author's Note**_ _ **: Hey guys! Here's part 2/4 from the catch-up section I mentioned last chapter. Let me know what you think by way of review or DM, and send in suggestions/ideas that you'd like to see (again, disclaimer: not all will be accepted). Happy reading!**_

 **Percy POV:**

"Thanks for your concern Percy. I'm okay though. Will bandaged me up and Jason already came over. I'm just a little tired."

"You sure?" I asked.

"I'm sure."

"Okay. Well, I'll see you later Piper."

"Goodbye Percy."

As I left, all I could think about was what Nico might say in the next few days. I would understand if he didn't like me anymore. It would still feel like shit, but he had… has every right to be over me by now.

As I walked towards Cabin Two, my cabin, I saw them… _Gods…_

 **Jason POV:**

I pulled away, waiting to see his reaction. My chest was on fire and my mind was a blur. I felt like I could only process each moment as it came.

"Um…"

"Yeah?" I replied timidly.

"Percy." My heart sank and the warmth became frigid cold.

"Huh?"

" _Percy_ …" Nico ran off. I watched him run off, expecting to see him go towards his own cabin, but he was actually running after Percy. Now I felt like shit and Percy didn't look like he was faring too well either. I didn't… I thought Nico was single…

I ran after the two of them, but really after Nico. "Hey, wait. Nico, I'm-"

He quickly turned around. "Not now." He looked really distressed for a split second before he continued to run after Percy.

 **Nico POV:**

When I found Percy, he was by the canoe lake crying on the docks. He was sitting right at the edge, his head on his knees and his hands on his head like an earthquake drill. His slight rocking occasionally caused his tears to fall into the water, causing little ripples.

"Hey…" I whispered, trying to calmly get his attention. He didn't take any notice. "Percy," I began.

"Don't worry about it," he remarked sharply. "I get it. It's been months now. Well, years, but months since I found out. I get that you're-"

"I'm what?"  
"Over it… me."

I reached out, trying to get us face to face. "Percy…"  
"No," he twisted away as I touched his shoulder. "Please… don't. I get-"

"There's _nothing to get_ , Percy…"

"What do you me-"

" _Jason kissed me_. You knew I liked him, but apparently he likes me back." Percy shrank. "Sorry, not helping. Look, I didn't lie to you earlier."

Percy muttered something under his breath.

"What?"  
"Nothing… Keep going."

"Okay… Like I said, I didn't lie to you earlier." Percy only began to sob more. "No, Percy, really."

"What do you mean you _didn't lie to me_?" he asked, finally turning around with tears in his eyes. "If you didn't- don't- like me anymore, than you could have just told me. But to just…"

"Just what?"

"Kiss him-"

"Percy, he kissed me." He let out an exasperated sigh. "Hey, I know that doesn't change the fact that we kissed, but it wasn't because I went behind your back. _He kissed me_. I really was planning on really just taking time and thinking for a few days."

"But now?"

"What?"

"But now, you've made up your mind?"

"No! No, not at all." Shit, this whole thing was making me upset. A whole whirlpool of emotions was running through my head with sadness, anger, confusion, and more swirling around chaotically while happiness just sank down. "You said it yourself, I do like Jason."

Percy only hunched over more into the fetal position. The hands that were on his head had shifted to his knees while we talked. Now, they wrapped around his legs and he curled inwards.

"Stop." I said, more rudely than I meant to. "I get you're upset, but let me finish. Just hear me out to the end before you decide what emotion or mixture to settle on, okay?"

He relaxed, and his hands went back to his knees. "Okay," he said with a sigh.

"I do like Jason," he shifted his glance downwards," _but_ … gods, I still like you too." He looked up at me, tears still in his eyes, but more confused than downtrodden. "I understand if you don't completely get it. It… It's hard for me too. Still, I'm going to keep to my promise. Just give me some time, and I'll tell you- talk to you- you know…" I realized my breath was all sorts of crazy and I slightly recomposed myself. "I'll talk to you in the next few days. The same applies to Jason. I need to talk to him tonight and just let him know what happened and what _will_ happen, but as of right now, there is just as little going on between us as there was this morning. Is that okay?"

"Okay," he sighed.

"I'm sorry about what just happened… I just wanted to make sure you're okay. At least, for the time being."

"For the time being…"

In a rare sign of affection, I let myself hug him, trying to be careful with how I presented myself to him. It became more awkward than comforting, but it got the message across.

"I'll talk to you in the next few days." I said as I ran off to Cabin One.


End file.
